


寵溺 /love

by sammyling



Category: Dotcom - Fandom, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Marshmello (Musician) RPF, Music RPF, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyling/pseuds/sammyling
Summary: fucking mello





	寵溺 /love

他把那個男孩寵壞了  
就像是 養了一條狗一樣  
永遠黏在他的身邊  
偶爾那條「狗」還總是想吃掉自己

那個男孩 就像狗狗  
也會寂寞  
認為這個世界都是孤單的  
總是等著 自己的來電

而自己唯一能做的  
僅僅  
是 抱著他 親吻他 安慰他 或是交合...  
給他帶來 

他所想要的「安全感」

他總是對Chris說道  
：「別害怕 大家會明白的也會了解的你不是用來娛樂的 你是 mello 令人瘋狂的mello...」

 

\-----------------------------

而不知何時

這份感情產生了些許的變異  
chris也明白  
sonny並非他一人的

他努力的  
猛追著  
希望能夠  
讓sonny 對世界說  
他只屬於自己的

那天  
chris做到了  
但  
如果摘下頭套  
sonny 還會愛自己嗎？  
還是 sonny 愛的是  
那個  
捨棄姓名的自己

他多想獨佔sonny  
為了他

他可以去聆聽  
那衝擊感強烈的重金屬搖滾樂  
或是栽培更多的新人  
為了那個「200場」轟趴  
不惜一切的付出

只為  
每次  
視訊時他的燦笑 他那雙濃眉  
如此地勾魂  
像是毒品一樣令他上癮  
交合時 那粗糙的肌膚 摩擦著  
更加的貼近自己 是那麼地特別...

他多希望  
親吻自己時  
不再有那 一縷縷煙味  
而是一股股淡淡的果香味

縱使自己最憎恨煙味  
在他接近時  
卻無從抵抗

sonny  
是自己這輩子戒不掉的癮  
一次又一次  
沈淪在  
這 恰似美夢的溫柔鄉裡

但自己總是害怕  
那天 sonny 就這樣無聲的拋棄了自己

「老兄 如果沒有你 我該怎麼辦....我還能創作出更美好的音樂嗎？還能帶給世界歡樂嗎？」

在那清空的通訊錄裡

第一個

添加的姓名是

skrillex sonny....


End file.
